Fate has an interesting sense of humor
by the girl who hates mondays
Summary: Post season 1- When a young girl appears in Felicity's life, she has to deal with old repressed memories seeping through. Whats going to happen to the girl? Whats going to happen to Felicity? And what does this all have to do with Oliver? Olicity! in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Arrow fic, I fell head over heels for Olicity as soon as I saw Felicity. This idea has been bothering me for awhile, and it was making it so I couldn't even read... Comment if ya know what I mean=) I haven't written in awhile so I'm a little rusty... I just love this couple so much! I love Felicity! anyhooo before I get carried away...**

**Post season finale.. Who's excited for season two?!**

**I dont own... If I did, well... My story would be part of the show... duh!**

* * *

Felicity runs the bath water, checking the temperature several times to make sure it's not too hot. She then looks high and low for bath toys, or anything that could be used as such. Finding key chains, plastic figurines, cups, bowels, and plastic serving utensils; she takes the girl by the hand and leads her into the bathroom. Once the toddler is in the bath and playing, she sits herself on the counter with her phone.

* * *

1 day earlier

Felicity drove through the glades; she was on her way home after "work". It had been a crazy last couple days, after the glades had been pretty much destroyed; thousands had died, been injured, and made homeless. All because of her stupid mistake, since then she'd spent almost every waking moment doing _something_ to try to fix what happened, she'd been working so much that even _Oliver_ noticed. Not that Oliver wouldn't notice, they were friends… well sort of… anyway, he had been extremely busy lately, also trying to help, whether he was Oliver Queen billionaire or The Hood vigilante, he was pulling a lot of hours, and he still took time to notice her current state. Oliver had told her to go home, though she protested a little, she hadn't slept in days and he could tell. She doubted she could sleep even if she tried, but she didn't have the energy to argue with him.

Felicity rolled to a stop at a stop sign, she looked around, the former 4 or 5 story buildings all sat at a 1 story level of crushed concrete. As she was about to go, something caught her eye, a child was standing the sidewalk near her car, the kid couldn't of been more than four or five, and it-she was crying. Felicity pulled over and got out of her car, she went over to the balling child. "Hey sweetie… Are you lost?" Felicity asked bending down to be at eye level, the toddler wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dirt covered, blue footed sleeper, the little girl looked like she hadn't bathed in days, she was covered in dirt and her hair was matted and full of nasty knots.

Felicity stood up, looked up and down the street, she tried to think of what to do. Taking the child would be considered kidnapping, but leaving her would almost be as bad of a crime. Felicity looked down at the girl "Where's your home?" The child looked around vigorously, clearly frustrated the toddler huffed, "I don't know" she said almost crying. "Well maybe I can help…" Felicity said to herself more then to the kid "First, we need to get you cleaned up, or nobody will recognize you" the girl nodded in understanding and Felicity lead her to her car.

Felicity drove to the police station, and walked the little girl, Hope, in. She walked right up to the front desk; "Hello" she said to the woman behind the counter, the woman looked up "May I help you?" she said in a bittersweet tone. "Yes, found a child wandering down the street…" the woman sighed and grabbed some papers and handed them to Felicity, "Fill these out, you can take a seat over there" she said referencing to a waiting area. Felicity took the papers, walked over and took a seat, Hope following her faithfully.

After filling it all out, she gave the paper work back to the woman. "Alright, I'll send this in, and we'll get someone from child services over soon. You don't mind waiting do you?" the lady said in a manner that Felicity didn't really want to argue with, so she just went back to her spot.

It had been two hours, TWO HOURS! I mean one hour wasn't too bad, but two hours was just ridiculous. She had already talked to the front desk lady two or three times already, and she swears she has it in for her. Hope had fallen asleep in her lap, which was the only thing keeping her from going over to the evil woman again.

Finally a child services worker came, Felicity woke Hope up softly, "Hope, there's someone here to help you find your home" Hope looked up at her confused "You are gonna help me?" "Well, I started to, but these are the people who can really help. You just need to go with them" "Are you coming?" Hope said worried "No" Hope's face looked completely devastated "It will be okay" Felicity flashed a reassuring smile, and walked her over to the social workers.

Hope looked at them and attached herself to Felicity's legs, "Hope its okay" The social worker stretched out his hand to take Hope by the arm, and she buried herself farther into Felicity's legs. "Just one more second" Felicity said to the man, he nodded and stepped a few feet away, Felicity kneeled down so she was eye level with the toddler. "Hope, its okay, he's gonna help you" "No, I wanna stay with you" she wrapped her arms around Felicity's neck, Felicity felt her heart crack, even though it had only been a few hours she had already felt some attachment to the child in front of her, "But you need to find your home" Hope started crying. Felicity looked over to the social worker and he came over and picked Hope up, pulling her off of Felicity. As he walked away, Hope was screaming crying and fighting with the man, Felicity watched until they disappeared down the hall. She looked over at the woman behind the desk, "What do you think the chance is of her going back home?" "Is she from the glades?" Felicity nodded "Not very likely" on that note felicity walked out to her car.

Once the door to her apartment shut, Felicity felt her heart break, tears streamed down her face, and she slid to the floor. She curled herself into a ball, and sobbed into her knees. She did this, she's the reason that little girl doesn't have a home, it was her stupid mistake. Hope, and probably many more children, all orphans, because of her. She could still hear Hope's screaming running through her head, she listened to it as she cried herself to sleep, right there against her door.

* * *

_Dream_

_Felicity lay exhausted in the hospital bed, a baby's cries were coming from somewhere, the nurse said "Congratulations, it's a girl! Would you like to hold her?" Then the parents, adoptive parents, of the baby came into the room. They took the baby in their arms; they held her and cooed at her-their baby, she wasn't hers. And she was never going to be, the nurse took the baby and the new parents followed. The woman, Susan, pausing just for a moment to ask her if she needed anything, Felicity said she was fine, just as Susan was rounding the corner "Wait!" "Yes?" "Would you… I know it's not my place to say… Would you consider naming her Hope?" Susan smiled at the young girl in the hospital bed, "Hope… It has a nice ring to it" and she disappeared around the corner. Felicity felt tears stream down her cheeks, tomorrow they would walk out with a new baby and her with nothing._

* * *

**So next chapter will just continue from where this left of sorta..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all! So I posted the last chapter right before I went to bed last night and when I woke up** **this morning I had 6 comments! And over 200 people had viewed it! I was literally jumping up and down! Thank you SO MUCH! I was so happy I immediately started writing the next chapter!**

**So this next chapter is dedicated to everyone who commented, followed, favoriteded(is that a word?) or even just read it and liked it. I love you guys! I'll get working on chapter 3 soon=)**

* * *

Felicity was currently washing Hope's blonde hair, she had sent out a text to Dig, asking him if he could swing by a kid's toothbrush. **_Ding Dong_**, the doorbell went off; Felicity got up off the bathroom floor "I'll be right back okay?" "Okay" said Hope distractedly, Felicity wiped her soapy hands on her jeans and answered the door.

* * *

Earlier that day

Felicity awoke to her phone going off; she scrambled through her purse until she found it. "Hello?" "Hello is this Felicity Smoak?" "This is she" Felicity said getting up from the floor "Good Morning Miss Smoak, My names Jordan, I'm calling regarding the child you found… Hope Bernant?" Felicity gasped when she heard the last name.

* * *

_Flashback!_

_Felicity sat at the big oak table, the people who were going to adopt her baby were sitting directly across from her, and the lawyer was passing the papers back and forth. Felicity looked down at her large swollen belly; she put her hand on her stomach and signed the papers that stated that __her baby__ now belonged to __them,__ the Bernant's._

* * *

"Miss Smoak?" Felicity was pulled back to reality "Sorry, yes I'm here" "Given that a lost child's parents cannot be located, we look at other relatives and such and give them temporary custody until the parents are found. And strangely it turns out that you were to be Hope's legal guardian, in the unlikely event that the Bernant's should both perish" "I-I-Really?" "Yes… I know this is a lot to take in all at once.." "Why me?" Felicity whispered to herself "What was that?" the woman on the other end of the phone asked, "Why am I Hope's next legal guardian?" "Oh let me see…" Felicity heard typing noises in the background "Well isn't that something, you're her biological mother… Though you should have known that…" the woman on the other end kept talking but Felicity couldn't hear anything over the sound of her own heartbeat.

"I-um I'll be there soon" Felicity said to the woman over the phone, "Alright Miss Smoak we will see you then" Felicity hung up the phone, she barely could breathe. _Her baby_, her baby was coming back to her, four years she spent in regret, four years in agony, because she gave away the one and only person who ever cared for her. And now she has a chance to get that person back, a chance to right her wrong, a chance to feel love.

"And sign here and once more here" After Felicity filled out all the paperwork, she took a seat waiting for them to bring Hope out.

* * *

_Flashback!_

_Felicity walked over to the little nursery room where they keep all of the babies, she peered in the window watching them all sleep, a nurse came out "Which ones yours?" she said in a sweet tone. Felicity looked at the babies, she pointed to a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, in the corner, "Oh she's a sweetheart, a little fussy though" and as if the baby heard her, she started to fuss "Why don't you come in and hold her, it might calm her down" Felicity was hesitant, but followed the nurse into the room. The nurse had her sit down and handed Felicity her daughter, once she was in her arms, Hope looked up at Felicity with her big blue eyes, and Felicity knew right then she had made a mistake. The nurse kept smiling at them, but Felicity could feel nothing except pain and sorrow, Felicity felt a tear roll down her cheek. She handed her-the baby back to the nurse, "I have to go" and she walked out, tears streaming all the while._

* * *

Felicity heard footsteps approaching, she looked up from staring at her lap, Hope was running for her, Felicity kneeled down just in time to be engulfed in a hug, when Felicity tried to let go so she could take her home, Hope only held on tighter. Deciding she was ok with still being hung onto, Felicity picked up the toddler, the social worker that had come with Hope handed her a coat.

"Hope, do you want to come to live with me for a while?" Felicity whispered in the toddler's ear, Hope's head, that was buried in Felicity's neck, popped up, her face covered with a giant smile. "Yes!" Felicity smiled, she looked at the social worker "Are we free to go?" the man nodded, and Felicity walked out carrying _her daughter._

First thing was first; they had to stop at the store for supplies. They got a car seat, a sleeper and a couple outfits, all she would need until they could find time to really go shopping. Oh, she had would have to get her a bed, but it wasn't going to fit in her little one bedroom apartment, which means she's going to have to move. What if she moves and then they find Hopes parents? Are they really dead? Is her daughter really hers again? She's going to have to do some hacking. With all the thoughts of the future running through her head, she almost missed Hope singing.

After all that had happened the last couple days, the last couple weeks even, hearing her child sing was like a fate telling her things were going to be alright.

* * *

Dig sat on her couch completely confused; Felicity had told him what happened after she had put Hope to bed. "So you find a kid on the street, and it turns out your next in line to be her legal guardian, if both her parents are really dead?" Dig asked trying to clarify; when Felicity had explained, it was more of a ramble than a proper explanation "Yea... that pretty much covers it" "But why would it be you? Do you even know the kid? Or the parents?" Felicity sucked in a breath "Yea, I… I'm Hope's biological mother"

* * *

**Okay so now Dig knows.. He doesn't really know the past behind it.. but he knows...**

**Also, don't you just love how the background people never get names? Sometimes they barely even talk.. Like the social worker, I don't think he's said a word lol nor does he have a name... I'll call him Bill.**

**Anyway if Bill or any social worker's, police officers, just any officals do anything wrong according to normal law procedure please tell me. I'm not always accurate, but I try, I only have so much brain power and wracking it to rephrase questions for googling law procedure... Doesn't work well.. **

**Next chapter...Maybe well see Oliver?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovely people who continue to read my story! Right now I'm about to give you my excuse for why this chapter took me so long, here is is: I'm graduating! Tomorrow in fact. And so Ive been all over the place getting ready, plus I'm a worrier, so I kinda made myself sick :P and then there's family stuff... and blah! you guys don't want to here this! You just want your dose of Olicity!(I don't blame you!)**

**Well good news for you! Though I'm a lil booked, I just got an idea on what to do next...**

**Fun fact: Star City is supposed to be in California... Beach trip anyone? comment plz! **

**Don't own sadly:(**

* * *

When Felicity awoke with her child in her arms, she could've sworn she was dreaming. She stared at the little girl who reminded her of herself, at least when she slept, her curly blonde hair was sprawled over the pillow and her fluttering eyelids covered her blue/gray eyes. Reluctantly, Felicity got out of bed to go make breakfast, pancakes to be exact, typically she didn't make anything more than cereal for herself, but today she was feeling more… Maternal, for lack of a better word.

They were both sitting at the table enjoying their food; today was Saturday, Felicity had to go into Verdant and pull up some files for Oliver, not only did she not show up yesterday, but tonight the hood was going out for sure and she knew he relied on her for information. She also was going to use that opportunity to find out more about what was going on with the Bernant's, the police never gave enough information to satisfy her, especially now that it was her daughter they were talking about.

When they were finished they got dressed, Felicity did her makeup, being a little more detailed than usual. After all, she didn't want to look like a train wreck.. Oliver might be there.. Oh crap! Oliver might be there! She has a kid now… A very hard to explain kid.. And-and… and nothing… Why should she be worried about what Oliver thinks? It's not like their close or anything…

Felicity grabbed her got her purse "Let's go" she said to Hope, it was kind of funny, she let Hope pick out her own outfit, now they were dressed alike. Felicity was wearing a blue skirt with a green pattern, a white shirt, green cardigan and blue heels. Hope had picked out a blue and green sundress and layered it with white leggings, white cardigan and her multi-colored sneakers. She had a great sense of fashion, like mother like daughter.

* * *

Oliver walked down the steps into his basement "lair" as Felicity called it, he heard someone typing on the computer and judging based on the speed, he knew it was Felicity. His thoughts were proved true, when he saw her sitting in the chair, two computer screens were facing her, the one she was gathering some sort of information on and the other… was playing a video? He got closer; silently of course, the video that was playing was some old action cartoon… with turtles?

Deciding he had stood in silence long enough, Oliver cleared his throat, making the blonde nearly jump two feet in the air. Felicity looked at him without turning around and started minimizing her tabs, "Oliver, Hi…" she said in an unusually high voice, he arched a brow, she swallowed hard. She was acting suspicious and he didn't like it, "What were you working on?" he said coming closer, Felicity visibly paled "Wait!... I mean.. just.. ugh.. Promise me something?" Oliver just stared at her "Please let me stay on the team?" Oliver was silent, he trying figure out what was going on, but the look on Felicity's face told him he wasn't going to know anything until she got an answer "Felicity, you're a part of the team, no matter what" seeing his words reassured her, he relaxed a little himself. Felicity spun around revealing a Felicity mini-me sitting on her lap, "Oliver, this is Hope, Hope this is my… friend Oliver"

Felicity studied Oliver's face for a reaction; she and Oliver were standing off to the side by the weapons table while Hope continued watching cartoons. "So yeah…Hope is my daughter" She told Oliver, he was shocked, though he was trying to hide it, "I always thought you were…" he cut himself off "Is the father in the picture?" wondering what else he didn't know about his IT girl, Felicity snorted "The father? I haven't seen him in a loooong time" for some reason that made him relieved "So do you know what happened to the parents?"

"That was actually what I was trying to figure out…" she said grabbing her tablet, she somehow pulled up the same documents that she was looking at on the computer. Felicity leaned into him, probably so he could see the tablet, it was closer than necessary, but he didn't mind "So it turns out that Jerry, Hope's adoptive father, had died in a car accident not even a year after Hope was born." Oliver took in her saddened expression, he waited a moment before asking "And the mother?" "There's no trace of her, it's like she just disappeared; no one's been in contact with her for at least a month. The police talked to a few neighbors of hers, this says that one of the neighbors took home in for a while, but Hope had gone missing after the quake… Susan was so happy…"

He assumed Felicity said the last past part to herself, he looked down at her, even in her three or four inch heels, he was _at least_ a good four inches taller than her.

Felicity looked up at him, his breath hitched in his throat; he looked down at her lips, her bright purple attractive lips. The distance between their faces was a very small one, and it seemed to be getting smaller somehow.

Felicity swallowed "You know, um, you're really close" Oliver realized what he was doing and mentally started kicking himself, he stood up straight and took a few steps back, what was he doing? He was in love with laurel! Not the his IT girl, _his _IT girl? Since when was she _his?_ "Not that I mind being next to you, you smell really good, I mean your cologne smells good, not saying you don't smell good on your own, you do… Not that I go around sniffing you… I'm gonna shut up now…" Oliver chuckled to himself; he loved her babbling, though she was embarrassed by it, he found it humorous.

* * *

"Hope it's about time to go" Hope looked up from the computer "But I'm watching this" "When it's over then it's time to go" she said just as the show ended. "Come on, we'll go to the park" "Okay!" Hope jumped out of the chair and walked over to her "Can he come to?" the little girl asked pointing to Oliver "Well that's up to him" Hope looked up at him "Sure I'll come"

Felicity walked over to her purse and threw Oliver her keys, he caught them just like she thought he would "Can you put her in my car? I'll turn it all off and lock up" she knew she didn't have to explain; they had gone through this before, she didn't like _anyone_ touching her computers, including Oliver. He nodded and walked with Hope up the stairs, Felicity watched them until they disappeared then she turned around and got busy making sure all of her firewalls and encryptions were up and running and turn off the computer. She grabbed her purse; made sure nothing was left behind and turned out the lights.

Felicity turned on the security system and locked the doors to Verdant, she pulled on the door slightly to make sure it had locked, when she was sure it had, she put the keys in her purse and started walking to her car. "Felicity?" a familiar voice rang out, she whipped around to see whom the voice belonged to "Kyle?" she stared in disbelief at her ex-boyfriend, "Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? You look great!" Kyle said "You don't look so bad yourself" his jet black hair was longer by an inch or two, he had developed quite a bit of muscle, in fact it looked as though he had just been on a jog, which was also new. He seemed like a different person, but his eyes were the same, they shined as blue and true as they did when they first lured her in, she was a sucker for blue eyes.

Oliver, whom was obviously worried (otherwise he would have been more patient), pulled up in her car along the street. "I got to go" she nodded toward the car, Kyle saw Oliver in the driver's seat I hope to see into you again, Felicity" he said with a wink and started jogging away. Felicity got in her car, she pull down the visor making she had looked ok "Who was that?" Oliver asked "An old friend" she said using the mirror to look at the blue eyed child in the back seat.

* * *

**Hey! you get the turtle reference? did'cha? did'cha? **

**Blue eyes!**

**Oh BTW! I need your help, I can either go Simple or Dramatic for the near future of this story... Yes it involves Kyle! comment and tell me! **

**dramatic would be more fun to write... and would get more Olicity scenes... Just saying...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this is better =) Thank you so much for understanding! I love you guys! Hugs all around!**

**I added to the bottom, a little tidbit about Felicity and Kyle :) Writing next chapter soon!**

* * *

_"Are you my Mommy?" Felicity almost slammed on the brakes. She starred at the child in the backseat using the rearview mirror "What makes you ask that?" "Someone from my preschool said that you're supposed to look like your Mommy and Daddy.. I look like you" "I.. um.." if she told her that she was her mother and Susan was found and wanted her back, then what? But Susan left Hope; if she did come back, Felicity would fight her for custody. "Yes, I'm your Mommy"_

Felicity thought back to a week or so ago when Hope had asked that, she had wondered where that question came from as she drove to the club; she wanted to make sure Oliver was ok. It had been a while since she had been there when he _"hooded up",_ him going out there without her help; she just wanted to make sure he hadn't got injured, or worse.

She pulled around back into her _special_ parking spot; it was in an alleyway behind the club, no one would know she was there, she thought it would help, especially since she'd already been suspected. Of course, Oliver freaked out when he learned what she was doing, saying "he couldn't keep an eye on her" "It was dangerous" and blah, blah, blah. After a very long, very tiring, glaring battle (which she won, by the way), Oliver decided to install security cameras around her spot. Yes camera's, plural, he had put up two or three at least, all in different angles, all watching her, though it was sweet he was so concerned, she kind of liked the little adrenaline rush she got when she thought she might be in the slightest bit of danger.

Being the IT girl had its up's and downs, up: being able to actually help the city by doing what she loved (computers), down: being safely tucked away behind a screen, sure being safe was great but going out in the field was amazing, no she could never do it like Oliver or Diggle. Though Dig tried, really hard, she would never be able to fight, much less defend herself. But undercover once in a while would be fun, the rush was fun, the feeling she was actually doing something rather than watching it was fun. Well sure she _did stuff_, Oliver probably wouldn't be as far as he is today if not for her and her IT magic, but after he left, she just sat there and waited for him to need more info.

Felicity got Hope out of the car, and together they walked into the club using the back entrance, Hope wanted to play on the club floor, Felicity looked around, it was safe so she agreed. Felicity walked down the stairs, but stopped when she noticed that there was barley any light coming from the basement, just a lamp next to the computers. She knew this day was coming; she had even planned for it a little, well mentally. The closest light switch was _all the way_ down the stairs, "Oliver?" She whispered into the dark, she took a few more steps, "Oliver?" she said a little louder "I know you're here…". She heard a noise and walked closer "Oli-" "Hello Felicity" Oliver said flipping on the light at the bottom of the stairs, startled felicity lost her balance on the last few stairs and fell, of course she never touched the ground.

Two big sexy muscular arms were wrapped around her, and were holding her too a very sexy, very muscular chest "You know, when I imagined this happening, I thought it would be a more graceful fall.. Like falling off a building.. Not me tripping over my own two feet" Oliver helped her stand, his hand on her waist steadying her "You imagined falling off a building?.. Is there something you're not telling me Felicity?" She knew he was teasing her, something he _loved_ to do, but she felt obligated to explain "Being a hero is dangerous, so is being a sidekick.." she pointed to herself" even though I'm in here, I figure it's going to catch up to me sometime" Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and looked her directly in the eye "I won't let that happen".

_ Right, stay with Oliver and you'll always be safe…_

* * *

_He was danger, and she couldn't get enough. She was 16 when they met; she had skipped through high school and was already in college, she just wanted to finish, to get it done and over with. He wanted to have a good time, to party, before his parents were going to make him settle down. He never thought he could have such a good time, not with her anyway, but he was wrong._

_Initially it was part of a bet his friends came up with; see who could score the most girls by the end of the semester. And when Felicity refused him time and time again, his friends decided to change the bet; he had to get **her **to sleep with him before the end of the semester._

_First it was the "accidental" bump in, then bothering her in classes, following her to the library and making it so no one could study, which resulted in them being kicked out. That was the first time she had said more than a sentence to him at one time, it was also the first time he kissed her, he had said "I needed **some way** to shut you up" and turned and walked away. A few days later he had ahold of her phone number, calling her every five minutes asking her to go out with him, and after a few days of torcher she gave in saying only one date._

_She knew he was danger, out of her comfort zone and into someone she never thought she could be. Kyle was danger, and she liked it._

* * *

**So next chapter... Felicity/Kyle date? little more backround on them? Where should I put Oliver?**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM SOOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYYYY! Pls Dont Hate me for how long it took... LIFE IS JUST SOOOOOO STUPID!**

**Excuses: I stayed with my grandpa for a week... (no word doc's there...), my best friend left me for ten days! (felt like a year!), Mooooooooooorrrrree stupid grad stuff, my uncle came to town... Oh and I went in for my permit today...**

**I failed my permit test =( I kept say to myself "I have failed this city"... I really did... Ask my mom...**

**Then I went to the beach... which actually inspired me to finish! Thank you Best friend!**

_**Im on tumblr! thegirlwohatesmondays check me out!**_

**Oh and my brother plays this box game...Minecraft? anyway.. he captured a wolf thingy and I told him to name it Diggle... Get it? Dig-gle and Diggle, like from the story? hahahaha I crack myself up!**

**I do not own... Idea was mine... so is Hope and Kyle... speaking of.. read below if you want to help me with this story!**

* * *

"How's it coming?" Oliver said coming up behind Felicity, who was at the computer.

"It's coming… slowly, but it's coming" she replied with a sigh, she started up another program and turned in her chair to face him.

It had been more of a stressful day, the servers crashed at work and her good-for-nothing boss hovered over her until she fixed them. Plus Oliver was waiting on a flash drive to be decoded, and too top it all off, Kyle kept bothering her for a date. He knew about Hope, he knew she had "two jobs"; they had even hung out a time or two. But he wanted a _real _date, one at a fancy restaurant with her in a dress, and without a certain blonde four year old.

Her phone vibrated in her lap, it was Kyle _again_, encouraging her to find a babysitter. She had let it slip that her coworker might be willing to; Kyle immediately told to ask. The only problem; by coworker, she meant friend, and by friend she meant Diggle-with Carly of course. She had become good friends with Diggle, even more so with Hope coming around, she trusted him… What would it hurt to ask?

"Hey Dig?"

"Yea?" he asked looking away from Hope, whom he was helping do "chin-ups".

"Are you busy Friday night?"

"Yea actually, Carly and I are going out"

"Oh okay" she said, probably for the best.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just needed a babysitter"

"You need someone to babysit?" Oliver asked, looking away from his arrows.

"Yea"

"I can do it"

* * *

"Okay, you have my number, all the emergency numbers, Kyle's number and the restaurant's number… Just in case" Felicity said standing in Olivers entry way.

"Yes Felicity, we'll be fine" Oliver said, trying to reassure her.

Felicity nodded and started walking toward the door; she stopped and looked at him "You know your house is like 20 minutes away from the hospital… My apartment is only 5 minutes with traffic, are you sure you wouldn't want to babysit there?"

"Felicity"

"I know, I know… I just… I hate leaving her…"

"You don't have to go; you can stay here and watch… Pocahontas? With us" Oliver said looking into the other room where Hope was picking out a movie, he looked back at her.

"That's actually really tempting… but I have to" she opened the door and turned around "Thank you for doing this"

"You're welcome"

Felicity smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

Hope bounced up and down; trying to convince Oliver that she should have a third bowl of ice cream. Of course, he wasn't going to let her, though she did get a second bowl out of him. She had started to ramble, how good ice cream was for you because it had milk in it, she was just so much like her mother.

The face, the personality, her hair was curly and blonde (though Felicity said she dyes it), the only difference between the original and the mini version were the eyes. Felicity's eyes were darker, a deep blue, but Hope on the other hand, had light blue eyes that could be mistaken for light gray when she was unhappy. In fact, they were quite similar to his.

Hope stopped when she realized her rambling had got her nowhere but out of breath. He watched as she thought for a moment deciding a different route to her goal. She then pulled a puppy dog face, Hope had the look mastered.

"How many scoops do you want?"

* * *

Felicity and Kyle laughed about old times while sipping on red wine.

"Well that was good" Kyle said referring to the meal they had just ate

"Yeah"

Kyle paid and they walked outside, the weather was nice but it had a bit of a chill in it.

"How about dessert?"

"After that meal? I don't think I have room"

"Are you sure you're the same girl I dated in college? Because that Felicity _always_ had room for dessert"

"Okay yes, I still have room for dessert"

* * *

Oliver sat on the couch, Hope's head leaning on his side, he was pretty sure she was out. After her third bowl of ice cream, she had the worst sugar high he had ever seen. Running here, climbing up there, jumping off everything, he now knew what he put his nanny through all those years ago. She finally crashed about an hour ago, about eleven, Felicity was going to kill him.

Speak of whom was very late, she had said ten, maybe ten thirty at the latest, and it was a little past midnight. It's not that he was opposed to watching her; he had in fact, become very attached to the mini Felicity. It was that, Felicity was always on time, even if she looked like she had just rolled out of bed, she was on time.

He figured either one of two things happened; something terrible, like a car accident, a kidnapping, a shooting…etc OR Kyle and Felicity…. Got carried away… doing…

He didn't want to think about that, not only was she _his_ IT girl, she was _HIS_ IT girl. Oliver felt his protective instincts kick in…. and was that a bit of jealousness he felt? It couldn't be, could it? Could he have feelings for Felicity?

Sure, he liked her smile, and the way she could make him smile, just by babbling. He loved her soft curly hair, her unique love of colors and bright pink lipstick. He loved the way her face lit up when he buys her new software for the computers, or the way her face flushed when she said something that could be taken wrongly. But most of all he loved the way she made him feel loved, like he was still a person, not a playboy that returned from the dead, not just a hood, a man. A man, that yes was those things, but also had a good heart, who cared about more than just himself and a notebook. And only she brought those things out in him.

So, yes, he did have feelings for Felicity Smoak; more than just feelings, he was in love with her.

* * *

**Okay so if your reading this you want to help me right? On my page there is a pole about this sory, Kyles future... its kinda spoiler.. kinda...**

**I think we all pretty much saw it coming... I mean were all Olicity shippers...right? so this just determines how soon he goes...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! sorry it took so long!**

**check me out on tumblr!**

thegirlwhohatesmondays

I dont own arrow! if I did Olicity would already be there!

* * *

"Really, I need to go"

"Come on, just a little longer"

"Kyle-"

"Just take a walk in the park with me"

"…Okay.. But I need to leave soon"

* * *

"Kyle, you've dragged me across the park twice, I need to get my daughter" Felicity said trying to pull her hand out of his

"She's fine, you have a babysitter, we haven't spent time alone in years, lets enjoy it" Kyle replied pulling her closer

"Kyle-" she turned to face him and he cut her off by crashing his lips down on hers, his kiss was rough and forced, she didn't like it at all. She pushed him away "What are you doing?" He tried to bring her close again "Get off of me". Felicity turned away from him and started walking away, he grabbed her arm, "Don't turn away from me" he said angrily. She tried to pull away from him again-SLAP- "Let me go" she said with venom in her voice.

Her cheek tingled and burned at the same time, Kyle dropped his hand from her arm; he was obviously shocked at himself. Felicity high-tailed it out of there, leaving him standing in the middle of the park, so much for romance.

* * *

Felicity took a cab to Oliver's and was standing on his doorstep debating whether or not she would go in. After pacing for a moment she sighed and sat down, her feet hanging over the edge of the porch. She placed her elbows on her knees and put face in her hands, she jerked her head back up wincing in pain, her left cheek started throbbing again, well not really again, she just remembered about it.

Oliver, with his amazingly super sensitive hearing, came outside, he probably heard her "wince" well it was probably more like a screech, what could she say she had a very low tolerance to pain. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" he asked sitting beside her, "I got here and then realized I had no idea if you were even still up, I mean it is…" she checked her phone for the time "one in the morning?! I guess time just got away from me, well it didn't get away from me, I could have checked my phone, then again I didn't really have time with the workout he gave me" she babbled, then realized how it sounded.

A deep red flush came over Felicity's face, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, we were in the park…" "It's okay I don't need to know" "We went on a walk in the park, we probably walked it twice" thankfully the only source of lighting was behind them, it not only hid the blush but also her cheek, speaking of which, she feared was going to bruise.

She sighed as he chuckled at her babbling, and stared up at the sky; she was so far out of the city she could actually see the stars. She wondered if Oliver ever came outside and just stared at the stars; did he ever stargaze on the island? "It's so beautiful out here" wow did she just say that? It sound like a cheesy line from movie the girl says that then the guy says- "Not as beautiful as you" she looked at him both eyebrows raised, head tilted to one side slightly, sending him a _did you really just say that_ look.

Oliver lifted her chin slightly, he put his lips on his; his kiss was gentle, soft and sweet. Oliver went to deepen the kiss, placing a hand on either side of her face, her pull away and wince. Her hands went to her cheek, her eyes squeezed shut "Felicity what wrong?" "Nothing!" she said. Oliver got up now worried, he pulled her up with him and brought her into the light; her left cheek was slightly swollen and starting to turn purple. He then dragged her inside to the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack wrapped it in a towel and handed it to her.

She sat at a small round table in front of a large window; the moonlight came in cascading over her like a blanket. He leaned against a counter watching her expectantly; she held the ice to her cheek and stared out the window. He had patiently waited for her to explain what happened, why she had a hand print on her cheek, but she had yet to tell him.

"Felicity-"

"I walked into a wall" she turned to look at him, the darkness hiding part of her face

He gave her a look saying _I don't believe you_ "And you called me a bad liar"

"Maybe I was distracted, so he wanted to spend a little longer with me; I mean we haven't seen each other since college. I don't even remember why we broke up…" She looked down at her feet "the anger, the coldness I saw in his eyes, that wasn't there before.. and then when he… I'm sure he didn't mean to.. maybe he…"

"Felicity"

She nodded "Yea I know… My mom never had a good track record when it came to guys; she always believed she could make it work, she wouldn't leave the guy until she had at least two trips to the hospital"

"I had no idea" Oliver was shocked; such a bubbly awkward girl had such a dark past

"Never came up"

She glanced at a clock "is it really 2? Wow" she said as she yawned

"Yea, I already put Hope in a guest bedroom; you can stay the night if you want"

She smiled at him "That would be great"

* * *

She had slept in one of Oliver's shirts and stay in the bedroom Hope had been in, though when she awoke said child was missing and there was a dress lying on a chair. She got up and looked at the dress, a green chiffon knee length dress, cap sleeves, pleated with buttons on the front, it was simple yet beautiful. She put it on, along with her black heels from the night before, fixed her makeup and hair in the mirror and went downstairs to find her missing child.

* * *

**No its not the end of kyle, he will be back. I mean come on we still have to figure out if he the father of hope or not right? plus Oliver still has to some kind of knight and shining armor thing right?**

Comment! they keep me going!


End file.
